Quilt
by White Kit Rose
Summary: Life is a story, a quilt made from many fabrics. 100 pieces, 100 different fabrics. A collection of 100 drabbles, vingettes, and ficlets.
1. Patch

**Disclaimer**: I do not own, not claim to own Ronin Warriors/Yoroiden Samurai Troopers or any related material.

**A/N**: Okay, I decided to give this a shot. I'm compiling a list of 100 words, each one being a prompt for a short fic/drabble/one-shot. The first list will be directed at the Ronins/Troopers. I'll probably be switching in between the English and Japanese names, whichever will be fitting for each story. Forgive me if I'm a bit rusty. Some of the chapters/stories may be slightly AU. A little bit will be explained about the particular story at the top of each chapter. Hope you all enjoy. C&C appreciated as always.

**Prompt**: 001 - Patch  
**Characters**: Shin, Touma  
**Word Count**: 233  
**Notes**: A bit awkward start. Read between the lines. Take it as you please.

* * *

Shin gazed at the wall, lost in thought. He was curled up on the couch, his head resting against the armrest. He had been quiet for a time; Touma mused silently, but hadn't seemed forlorn. Just thinking. He didn't do it often, nor did they feel the need to disturb him when he did. After all, he'd just smile politely and thank them for their concern.

Later, Shin sighed lightly and stood up. He disappeared into the kitchen for a few minutes and reappeared with a cup of tea in his hands. He sat across from Touma, sipping the drink carefully.

"Thinking of anything in particular?" Touma asked quietly, not minding the peaceful atmosphere. Shin shook his head gently.

"Nothing really." He replied customarily. He waited a moment, taking another sip of his tea. "Have you ever noticed that Nasuti's couch has a small blue patch on the right arm?" It was idle chatter, but it was nice.

"No, I hadn't." He chuckled, Shin would be the only one to make note of such a small detail.

"It holds the fabric together quite nicely." He glanced at Touma's eyes, then back to his cup.

"Does it now? …Ah." Wordlessly, he understood what Shin had been thinking about. He nodded. "It does."

Shin smiled. Until the others returned home, Shin and Touma discussed the little blue patch on the right arm of Nasuti's couch.


	2. Translucent

**A/N**: Next shot. First intentional try at mild shonen-ai.

**Prompt**: 002 – Translucent  
**Characters**: Hint of ToumaxSeiji  
**Word Count**: 550  
**Notes**: Because I like this pairing.

* * *

'_I never could fully understand why he covered up those beautiful lavender eyes. It wasn't that the golden blond hair he placed in front of them was a problem, no, not at all. It was just that they were so…vivid, that was the word. Such a shade I had never encountered before, until I met him._

_I'm sure he told me why once, but I won't remember. It isn't terribly important. What is important is I fell in love with those eyes, I suppose. I wonder if he ever noticed me staring at those eyes, horribly obvious if I might add. I'm sure the others noticed almost immediately. I must have looked rather silly._

_I'm rambling, aren't I?_'

The blue-haired youth paced back and forth beside his bed patiently. He wasn't waiting for anything particular, but glanced at the window or bookshelf occasionally. After another half-hour of pacing and thoughts that led to nowhere, he laid on his bed, placing his arms behind his head. He closed his eyes, dozing a little.

When Seiji had arrived back at the mansion and had seen Touma nowhere in sight he decided to sneak a small rest. He pushed open the door to the room Touma shared with him to find the boy asleep. The blond smiled and strode across the room. He stopped next the sleeping form of his friend, carefully sitting on the edge. Moments later, he stirred again, opening bleary sapphire eyes.

"Good afternoon." Seiji spoke. Touma yawned a little and greeted him back.

"What're you doing back?" He asked, watching those lavender eyes again.

"I was supposed to be back about an hour ago. Don't you remember?" Seiji glanced to a clock set on the bedside table, "Or were you still sleeping?" Touma scratched the back of his head sheepishly. He hadn't meant to sleep for that long.

"Oh. Right."

"Anyway, I'm a little tired myself. If you don't mind, I'm going to sleep for a little while too." He stood up from the bed and walked to his own. Touma nodded.

--

A couple hours later, Seiji awoke to the soft chatter of the others downstairs. He sat up, absentmindedly brushing his hair over one of his eyes. As he was about to get up and leave the room he noticed Touma sitting near the window pane, watching a bird twitter among a few branches.

"Seiji?" The voice startled him until he realized that it was the blue-haired teen speaking. "Tell me again why you hide your eyes like that?" He had continued on without waiting for reply. Seiji would have been startled again, had he not remembered that by now Touma would know his routine well enough without watching. He walked over to stand beside him instead of leaving.

"Well; because my-" He cut short when the other teen had stood up and faced him. Touma reached out a hand, brushing the blond bangs aside to reveal two vivid lavender eyes.

"You look…better with them showing…" He said, almost unsurely. His fingers rested gently against Seiji's temple, the hair brushed against his hand.

Touma knew why Seiji had hid those eyes. Those beautiful eyes. They made him feel translucent, a thin veil hiding an obvious truth. Because he knew Seiji could see everything he was trying to hide.


	3. Ice

**A/N**: Forcing self not to take down 'Translucent'. The more I think about it, the more I dislike it. Reviews make me a happy fox. Hehe.

**Prompt**: 003 - Ice  
**Characters**: Cye  
**Word Count**: 411  
**Notes**: Cye-centric.

* * *

Cye let out a long, slow breath and watched a puff of mist rise into the air. It was winter now, the ground was covered with a light dusting of snow and the ponds were frozen over. With a small shiver, the auburn-haired boy wrapped a scarf tighter around his neck. He shoved his hands into his coat pockets and walked a little faster. His cheeks were bright pink, bitten by the cold winds and snowflakes had caught in his eyelashes. He had come to the conclusion some time ago that he disliked winter.

Cars rushed past on the street, the constant sound of movement. Children were giggling as they aimed snowballs at one another, jumping and running. They were all bundled in scarves and coats, gloves that their mothers had supplied. He laughed while ducking to the side to avoid a stray snowball. Cye decided that he didn't mind the winter that much; he enjoyed the buzz of life. He enjoyed watching the very thing he fought to protect.

Upon reaching his desired destination, he sat at the edge of a fountain that had been turned off for the winter. He gazed at the stone designs, listening to the trickling of water in his mind. He couldn't wait for the spring when the water would flow again. He smiled gently, closing his sea-colored eyes, for a moment forgetting about the freezing air surrounding him. That is, until a ball of powdery white snow hit his arm. His eyes snapped open, searching for the culprit. No one else had been anywhere near the fountain, there were no fresh footprints in the snow, no obvious clues. Another one hit his side from the opposite direction. The teenager could have sworn he heard laughter from beyond the fountain.

He stood slowly, carefully observing the area around him, somewhat confused. The air was silent and he seemed to be the only one around. All at once four snowballs were thrown, Cye stepping backwards to avoid them. Unfortunately, there had been a patch of ice just behind him. He yelped as he slipped and was hit by the snowballs despite trying to dodge them. Landing, he winced a little, looking up to try to catch who had thrown the white powder.

Four familiar faces were grinning over at him, laughing and chuckling.

"You alright?" One called over, smirking. It was then Cye was absolutely sure he disliked winter; unless he could pay his friends back.


	4. Insomnia

**A/N**: Sorry for the delay. Coincidentally, this was brought on/inspired by a severe case of insomnia. Using it to my advantage works.

**Prompt**: 004 - Insomnia  
**Characters**: Touma  
**Word Count**: 385  
**Notes**: Considering I see him as the most likely one to suffer from this annoying lack-of-sleep. Or Seiji, but Touma just fit my mood better. Kind of solemn/bittersweet, bordering angsty depending on how you look at it.

* * *

'_Ten, eleven, twelve…' _The clock tolled midnight inside another room. The moon had drifted above the house, out of sight. Only the faint remnants of light from faraway streetlights remained. A former warrior just entering adulthood sat near the window, eyes blankly searching for something beyond the horizon. A hand ran through deep blue hair, and a sigh broke through the silent air. He brought his fist against the cool glass with a small thud.

"I should be asleep…" He whispered, but even his own voice startled him, sounding out of place in the night. He shook his head and let his hand drop to his side. It seemed so unlike him to suffer from insomnia, unless he was studying something. But he wasn't. There wasn't anything to study for, not like there used to be at least. Another sigh. He really ought to be able to sleep, he was tired. He was exhausted in fact. But it didn't seem to matter.

Attempting to forget his predicament, he turned his thoughts to his memories. Including those of his friends. Their words echoed in his mind making him crack a hint of a smile. He really did miss them. He bit his lip, glancing backwards out of habit. The warrior had almost expected to see a familiar mess of blond hair, but wasn't terribly surprised when he didn't. There was only his single bed which looked rather lonely right now.

The corner of his lip turned upwards, into a bittersweet smirk. He had just made himself worse off, hadn't he? Not only was he lacking sleep, but now loneliness bit at his heart. He chuckled despite himself. _'What a fool am I…'_ He closed vivid blue eyes, leaning forward and pressing his forehead to the glass. It felt good against his skin, something of a relief from the faux headache he was giving himself. He imagined the views that had been visible at the mansion he used to live in, with his friends sitting around him. It was nothing like now, even when he had been alone.

A few moments later, he resigned himself to gazing out the window, leaned back against the nearby wall. And for the rest of the night he smiled while listening to the scolding voices of his comrades in his mind.


	5. Techno

**A/N**: I gave up on the specific prompts. It was taking forever to get 005 written. Now don't get me wrong, I still plan to write 100 chapters, and use prompt words, but I'm just going about it differently now. Hope you all enjoy it still.

**Prompt**: 005 - Techno  
**Characters**: The Ronin Boys  
**Word Count**: 198  
**Notes**: Oh yes, I love me some techno. This was inspired by another fic I read sometime ago, though mine is a bit different. Never actually been to one of these, this is just what my mind conjured up. Mildly Cye-centric.

* * *

There was something entrancing about the music flooding through the air, the beats so strong and sporadic. Multicolored lights pulsated with life among the crowds while small glowing lights were tossed among one another. It was enticing, beautiful and yet there was an edge among the twisting and bending of bodies. It was an amazing experience, the freedom that was felt all around.

There was something beautiful about the boy who spun around, pale skin glistening with sweat and breath coming in short gasps. His legs were fatigued, but wouldn't give up moving. His eyes were closed, his lips in a lopsided smile. Auburn bangs plastered themselves to his forehead; his hair cropped enough to not cause trouble. Rings of glowing bands adorned his wrists while he had clipped others elsewhere on his pants.

Four other boys, enjoying themselves just as much, out of breath and overjoyed; agreed silently to get out more often. After all, warriors didn't receive leisurely time often. Each one smiled towards another, the youngest oblivious to their decisions. Blissfully so. As they soon were as well. Five normal boys lost in the siren song of the beating music, hidden among the flashing lights.


End file.
